One Night
by Suikazura
Summary: Summary inside. Story up for adoption. Want someone who will continue it.


Summary: She promised herself one night to let go. She was going to celebrate her graduation and break away from routine. Forget her fiance and have a girl's night out. That one night leaves her with a new mate who happens to be a gang leader and a choice to mak.

**Chapter 1: One Night Freedom**

"I am ready to party!" Sango yelled as she walked out of Shikon High School arm in arm with her two best friends, Kagome and Shia.

"Sango," Shia chuckled, "You're always ready to party, why is this time any different?"

"Cuz," Sango grinned, "We, my friends, are now high school grads and have a whole summer to party before college!"

"You and I may party, but our sweet little Kagome? I don't think so."

Kagome blushed, "Sorry if I can't degrade myself by dressing in skimpy outfits and dancing all night long with random guys whose names I never bother to even learn, but I have a fiancée. I'm spoken for."

At that exact moment, Koga Ookami raced out of the building, scanning the crowd of bubbling graduates for his woman. The wolf demon smiled once he caught sight of her and made his way through the crowd to wrap his tanned arms around her waist.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Koga smiled, "You wanna go? I thought we could go celebrate! My girl, the Valedictorian!"

"Sorry, Ookami," Shia grinned, "but Kaggies already has plans with us! Maybe some other time!"

Koga's eyes narrowed. He didn't like Shia and hadn't since he first started dating Kagome in eighth grade. The psychopathic, pink-haired, pixie didn't know her place and live to stick her nose in business that Koga believed didn't concern her.

"Why don't you stay out of this, Sakemotou," Koga growled as he pulled Kagome closer to him.

"Koga, sweetie," Kagome pleaded, "We wanted to have a girl's night out tonight to celebrate the beginning of summer. Can I please go tonight? We can spend the whole day tomorrow together!"

Koga groaned but nodded his head. He gave Kagome a small peck, glared at the triumphant Sango and Shia, before walking off in search of his fellow football teammates.

"I don't know what you see in that wolf," Shia told Kagome in disgust as the three friends continued their walk to Shia's yellow VW bug.

"Same here," Sango agreed.

"Well I don't know why you don't like Koga!" Kagome defended, "He's sweet and caring! Sure he's a little controlling and possessive, but that's just how he shows he cares!"

"Whatever," Kagome's two friends replied in unison in response to the introduction to the pro-Koga speech they had been forced to listen to for five years now.

"You know what?" Sango grinned as she threw her black cap and gown into the back seat of the car, "Let's forget about Koga and every other guy we know and just let loose and party! We said we'd have a girls night so damnitt, we're gonna!"

"I second that!" Shia yelled while Kagome blushed from the crowd's attention that was being drawn to them due to her insane friends' shouting.

"Fine, sure, can we just get home before we start to 'let loose'?"

Sango rolled her warm brown eyes while Shia giggled. The three girls left the parking lot of their high school for the last time and sped off to the Higurashi Shrine. Once at Kagome's house they were bombarded by a still crying Mrs. Higurashi.

"They ceremony was so beautiful! I'm so proud of my baby girl! I'm proud of all you girls," Kagome's mom exclaimed as she wrapped all three of the girls in a huge hug.

"Thanks, Mom," Kagome smiled as she kissed her mom on the cheek.

Mrs. Higurashi released them and looked at the girl's with a puzzled expression.

"Where is Saiya? He didn't come home with you?"

"He went out with some of his guy friends," Shia answered about her twin brother, "We wanted to have a girl's night out!"

"Good for you! You girls deserve it!" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she walked back into the house and into the kitchen to start working on dinner for the rest of the family.

The girl's followed closely behind, then made it up the stairs and into Kagome's room to get ready for the night.

"Damn I look good!" Shia exclaimed as she twirled around in her outfit in Kagome's bedroom. 

The girl's had been getting ready for about two hours and had finally decided they were ready.

Shia had added blue extensions in her bubblegum pink pixie cut hair. She wore a short silver sparkly skirt with a blue lace covered tank top that matched her extensions. She had bangle bracelets going up each arm and wore a pair silver flats to complete the look.

Sango wore a pair of tight black leather pants decked out in silver chains. For a shirt she wore a pink skin tight corset with black rose design all over it. She wore her long dark brown hair up in it's usual ponytail and her eyes were dusted with a pink eye shadow.

"Kagome, get your butt out here now!" Shia banged on the door to the bathroom that connected to Kagome's room and that the shy girl was currently hiding behind.

"No! I look like a street walker in this outfit!" She whined from behind the door, "I hate you guys!"

"Come on, Kagome, you promised!" Shia cried.

"That was before you gave me this outfit to put on!"

"Kagome, out, NOW!" Sango ordered.

Slowly the door opened to reveal a shifting and blushing Kagome.

"Kags, you look hot!" Shia applauded and Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Kagome stood there with her raven hair falling past her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were dusted with a dark shadow. She wore a tight black leather skirt covered in zippers. She had on a white corset that matched Sango's except it had red roses instead of black. She had on a pair of black strappy sandals decked out with red rhinestones.

"I look so cheap!"

"No, you don't! You look hot!" Sango said.

"But what if Koga finds out?!" She screeched.

"Girl, you are going to sadly be spending the rest of your life with Koga! So before that, how about you have one night just to forget everything and have fun?" Shia asked as she grabbed her purse.

Kagome paused, thinking it over. No one but the three of them would know about it, so what was the harm? And she had always wanted to do something daring, something so unlike herself.

"Alright, let's do it," Kagome agreed as she slipped on a light sweater, "But if you tell anyone about this night, then I'm going to purify both your asses!"

"Deal," the two girls laughed as they grabbed Kagome and skipped down the stairs and out to the car.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked as Shia pulled up to a red light.

"This new club called Shikon," Shia replied as she took a sharp right and zoomed down the busy streets of Tokyo.

"Hey, isn't that the new club that is said to be owned by the White Dog gang?" Sango asked as she tampered with the AC.

"WHAT?" Kagome screeched.

"Way to go, taijiya," Shia hissed before turning her attention to Kagome, "Kags don't worry the club is perfectly safe and it's just a rumor!"

Kagome frowned, but didn't argue. She just prayed to the kami's that it was all just a rumor. The car was silent as they drove and Kagome couldn't help but shiver. He miko senses were on full alert as always and she couldn't help but feel as if something big was going to happen tonight. However, she couldn't tell if it would be for better or for worse.

'Oh well,' she thought with a shrug, 'We'll see.'

"Yasha, man, this club was a brilliant idea," A dark haired young man said as he lounged on one of the couches on the VIP floor of the Shikon club. 

"Keh, of course it was. It was MY idea after all," the other man grinned, his fangs glinting in the dim lighting.

"I see you've had your share of humble pie," the dark haired friend replied sarcastically.

"Humble isn't a Takahashi trait," Inuyasha smirked.

"I can see that," Inuyasha's companion, Miroku, responded before grinning and changing the subject, "I'm gonna go down to the bar and get a beer and maybe check the place out for ladies. Want anything?"

"A beer, letch," Inuyasha answered before his friend walked down the stairs to the lowere level.

"Two beers, Hiten," Miroku told the bartender as he scanned the crowd. 

"Comin' right up," the lightning demon replied as he finished mixing drinks he had been working on and then went to grab the two beers.

"Thanks," Miroku said as he grabbed the two beers.

He was about to go back up the stairs when his eyes caught a group of girls at the door. He smiled and his heart jumped. There at the entryway were three beautiful young ladies.

'Tonight should be fun,' he grinned as he made his way toward the girls.

"This place is so cool!" Shia exclaimed as they walked into the club. 

"Definitely," Sango agreed as she bopped her head in time with the music.

Kagome stood silent and took the whole scene in. The place was relatively dark, with a few colored lights illuminating the bar, dance floor, and tables. The dance floor was packed with sweating bodies all grinding and moving against each other to hypnotizing music.

'Alrighty,' She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around herself to cover up, 'I've had about enough of this.'

"Well, hello, ladies," A young man a little older then the three of them came waltzing up carrying two beer bottles, "Don't you three look lovely this evening."

Shia giggled while Sango rolled her eyes.

"Please, can you get any cornier?"

"You wound me, fair maiden," the man looked hurt, "And I was going to invite you and your friends up to the VIP lounge."

Shia's eyes glittered.

"Don't worry, Sango was just kidding," the bubbly girl exclaimed, "We'd love to go up to the VIP lounge with you!"

"Perfect! As long as the beautiful Sango will dance with me," he said as he took Sango's hand in his own and kissed it.

Sango blushed and pulled her hand away.

"Fine," Sango sighed, "but only if you get us up there."

"Follow me."

As the three girls followed the man into the crowd, Kagome grabbed Sango's hand to get her attention.

"Sango, we don't even know him!"

"Kagome, I thought you wanted to break free from your goody two-shoes reputation for tonight! This will do it! Besides, we'll all be together! So don't worry, I'll take care of you, sister!"

The two girls went quiet when they made it to the top of the stairs to the VIP area. It was far less crowded then the first floor, with plenty of room for couches and for people to just hang out. They followed the man to one couch in particular in the far corner. The occupant of the couch seemed to be highly regarded by everyone else on the floor. They seemed to all be watching him for approval. Each pair of eyes that watched him, Kagome couldn't help but notice, held fear as well.

"Ladies, my name is Miroku Hoshi and this is my best friend and owner of the Shikon Club, Inuyasha Takahashi," Miroku announced as he turned to the ladies and sat down on the couch.

Inuyasha paid them no heed and just grabbed for the beer Miroku handed him.

"Well, I'm Shia," Shia smiled, "You already know Sango and this innocent, shy little thing, is Kagome!"

The comment Shia made about the last girl drew his attention and he lifted his head to see this shy and innocent girl. What he saw took his breath away, something no woman had ever done before.

Kagome was an angel, with raven hair framing her angelic face in a halo of waves. Her skin was a pale porcelain color that glowed in the dim lighting. Her eyes were a stunning cerulean blue. She was short, with soft feminine curves that he just knew would mold to his.

Inuyasha's inner demon hummed with pleasure.

'_Mate,' his youkai growled. _

Inuyasha's eyes widened from this realization. He was not shy to women, he had casually dated numerous women. So why was this little slip of girl the one that was affecting him above all else.

'She really is my mate,' he thought in amazement.

He smirked as he looked her up and down. The hanyou stood up and moved to stand right beside her.

"Hello, Kagome," he smirked, loving the way her name rolled off his tongue.

Kagome shivered as Inuyasha's voice caressed her skin. 

"He…hello," she responded, her voice squeaking.

The man smirked and her knees nearly buckled. He had fangs! Kagome watched as they caught the light and she couldn't help but feel completely turned on by it. She looked him up and down and she felt her heart flutter. He wore a red under armor shirt that molded to his muscles perfectly. He wore black jeans and black boots. His hair was a bright silver that went down to his waist.

His eyes were a deep gold color that seemed to burn into her own eyes. Atop his head were two small doggy ears and Kagome couldn't help but swoon. Her miko senses told her that he had some human blood in him as well as inu youkai, he was a half demon. She met his golden eyes again and couldn't help but blush when she noticed that he was looking her up and down as well.

"Dance with me," Inuyasha whispered to her alone.

She should have protested, she was an engaged woman after all. She had a wonderful life laid out before her. A long happy marriage with Koga, the man she had been in love with since the 8th grade.

So why did she nod her head and allow the hanyou to lead her onto the dance floor? Why did she shiver in pleasure when he placed his large clawed hands on her hip? And most of all, why did she wrap her hands around his neck and move her body closer to his in a sinful dance?

"You don't have to be afraid," Inuyasha said in her ear as he moved one hand to rest on the small of her back.

Kagome moved her head up to look up at him, shocked. Shaking her head, she smiled at him.

"You're very perceptive," She told him.

"I'm a hanyou," Inuyasha grinned, "It comes with the title."

Kagome giggled, pleasing Inuyasha to no end.

The two were silent as they continued to dance together. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha gently put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her face closer to his.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Kagome," He whispered to her, giving her time to protest.

'NO!' she screamed in her head, knowing it was wrong.

"Please, kiss me, Inuyasha," she replied softly as she closed her eyes.

Inuyasha groaned from both hearing her say his name and from her request. He quickly took possession of her lips and time stopped. He clutched her closer to him and growled in pleasure. He coaxed her to part her lips and his tongue dived in, causing her to groan.

He pulled away to give her some air. Her small lips were swollen and her eyes were sparkling.

"Do you trust me, Kagome?"

"I do."

Sango stood up and went over to the balcony. She looked over the railing and her state of worriment only increased when she couldn't find Kagome or the strange hanyou she had gone to dance with. 

"Shia, I can't find Kagome," she turned back to where Shia was flirting with some guy named Koji with a green Mohawk.

"She's a kick ass miko, Sang," Shia giggled from the twelve shots she had downed in the last hour, "she can take care of herself!"

Sango sighed, but didn't complain. In her alcohol-induced mind, Shia was right.

"How about we dance, my love," Miroku asked her as he took her hands.

In the past hour, Miroku had groped her numerous times (earning a few slaps) and came to the decision that he was in love with her and they were meant to be together.

Sango nodded, putting her worries about her best friend in the far back of her head.

"Wow," Kagome sighed, "this is your car?" 

"Yep," Inuyasha opened the passenger door to his red Jaguar XKR and allowing her to enter the car.

He felt himself growing hard as he watched Kagome's skirt rise over her creamy legs as she got into the seat of the car. He closed the door and with demonic speed he raced to the other side of the car and jumped in.

In a flash, he grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him to crash her lips against his. Kagome pulled on his t-shirt to pull him closer to her. This time, she took the initiative and delved her tongue into his mouth.

They both shivered when Kagome lightly brushed her tongue over one of his fangs. She jumped lightly when she cut her tongue but soon broke out into moans when Inuyasha sucked on her tongue to nurse the wound.

"I want you," Inuyasha groaned into her hair.

Kagome smiled, "then start the damn car."

Inuyasha grinned and put the key in ignition before speeding off towards his large apartment. They reached a large skyscraper and Inuyasha stopped the car and went to open the car door for Kagome.

He tossed the keys to a valet and wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist, making his way to the large doors.

"Good evening, Mr. Takahashi," the doorman smiled as he opened the door for the couple.

"Hojo," Inuyasha nodded, never taking his eyes off of Kagome.

Kagome blushed when she saw all the emotion in Inuyasha's eyes. She looked away to see a large lobby before Inuyasha led her to the elevators. Once in the elevator, Inuyasha pushed the button for the top floor.

He tapped his foot impatiently and pulled Kagome closer to him as he watched the numbers slowly go up.

"Someone's being an impatient puppy," Kagome giggled as she leaned up and began to nuzzle his neck.

"For the love of God, Kagome," Inuyasha moaned as he rubbed his thumb on her hip, lifting up her shirt so he could touch her smooth skin.

Finally, the elevator door opened and Inuyasha lifted Kagome to carry her bridal style into his large penthouse apartment.

"Is this really your house?" Kagome asked in awe as she looked around the large and expensive penthouse apartment.

"Yes," Inuyasha said as he nuzzled her neck and carried her to the bedroom.

'This is OUR house,' he thought to himself.

Kagome gasped as they entered his bedroom. One entire wall was made completely of windows and outside she saw a large balcony that even had a swimming pool.

"Wow."

Inuyasha grinned and placed Kagome on her feet, looking her seriously into her eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Kagome?" he asked, praying that she wouldn't reject him.

Kagome looked around her. What had she told herself earlier? She had wanted to let loose for one single night. Tonight was her night. Tonight she would shed her innocent book worm exterior. Tonight she would truly live, forgetting what her mind said and listen to her body and heart.

"I want you to be my first, Inuyasha," Kagome stood there, shifting from one foot to the other.

Inuyasha smiled and moved closer to stand before her. He leaned down to place light kisses along her neck. Slowly, he lifted her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

Their lips met in a heated kiss and they fell onto the bed. Inuyasha pulled back and looked into her cerulean blue eyes. His hair fell around them, cutting them off from the real world.

Inuyasha slowly lifted Kagome up so that he could attack the zipper on her corset. He threw it across the room and soon did the same with her bra.

Kagome squealed and covered her exposed breasts, causing Inuyasha to growl.

"Don't hide yourself from me. You're beautiful."

He pulled her hands away and held them together with one of his hands above her head. Inuyasha lowered his head and took one nipple in his mouth and began to swirl his tongue and lightly graze it with his teeth.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped as she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Inuyasha grinned and moved over to give her other breast the same attention. Within seconds he had Kagome clutching the sheets in sweet torture. He lifted his head to look into her lust filled blue eyes before taking her lips yet again with his own. Without breaking his lips away from hers, he attacked her skirt. He growled when his claws got caught around one of the chains on her skirt.

"Damn chains," Inuyasha growled as he attempted to shake the skirt off his hand.

Kagome broke out into a fit of laughter as she watched Inuyasha's brow furrow in frustration.

"Silly puppy," Kagome giggled as she helped untangle the chains and threw the skirt across the room, "Better?"

"Much," Inuyasha replied as he looked down at his angel.

Her smooth and creamy legs seemed to go on forever up to the pair of simple white panties covering the area where her beloved scent was the strongest.

"You are the most beautiful creature to ever walk this earth," Inuyasha growled as he ran his claws lightly up and down her thigh.

Kagome shivered from his touch while her heart sang from his words. No one had ever said something as sweet as that to her. Now she was beyond positive that she had made the right decision.

Kagome let out a light gasp when she felt Inuyasha tear away her underwear. She looked up and glared at him for ruining her underwear.

"Oops?" Inuyasha grinned, mischieviously.

Kagome giggled, "You owe me a new pair."

"Mmm…Deal," Inuyasha smirked before he lost his voice while looking her up and down.

He could feel himself almost throbbing in pain from the sight of the beautiful creature underneath him. He was brought out of his thoughts by the feather-light touch of Kagome's hand brushing along his biceps.

Inuyasha groaned as her innocent hands moved to his toned abdomen as she slowly lifted his shirt. Inuyasha quickly went to help her and tossed his shirt across the room. He shuddered when Kagome began to lightly trace the contours of his chest with her fingertips.

"Kagome," He moaned out as she slowly lifted her head to place kisses up and down his chest.

"I really want you, Inuyasha," Kagome whispered as her hands went to the zipper on his jeans.

Inuyasha growled and within second, his jeans and boxers were on the floor and he was back on top of Kagome. His breathing went heavy as he watched Kagome's innocent eyes take in all of him.

'That can't possibly fit!' Kagome shrieked in her head.

Inuyasha picked up on the fear leaking into the scent of her arousal.

"Kagome, we don't have to do this if you don't want to," Inuyasha told her calmly, "If you're not ready, I'll respect that."

Inuyasha watched her as she took in his words. He truly would wait for her, though his inner demon was dying to have his mate fully and wasn't exactly a patient being.

Kagome thought about his words. He really was being so sweet. She truly believed that he would just let her back out and walk away, but she didn't want to do that. She wanted to give herself to this hanyou. She didn't know why, but no matter how much her mind told her it was wrong, her heart was screaming that it was right. She felt that this moment was destined to be.

'Why stop fate?' She thought to herself, no longer feeling fear.

"I am ready, Inuyasha," Kagome said with complete certainty.

Inuyasha nuzzled her cheek, he was so happy. Finally, after 22 years of being a social outcast, he was going to have a mate. He was going to have someone to love and cherish who would love him back.

He crushed his lips to hers as he slowly entered her. She cringed as he broke her barrier, not expecting it to hurt quite so much. Inuyasha pulled back and licked away the tears that were forming in the corner of her eyes.

"It's okay, Baby," Inuyasha whispered as he nuzzled her cheek again for comfort, "I'm so sorry, but it will be over soon."

Kagome nodded her head and just waited for the pain to end. Inuyasha remained still inside of her as he watched Kagome cringe in pain. His heart froze as he watched her face contort in pain. He was so tempted to just give up, he never wanted to cause his mate this much pain ever again.

'I swear to never cause her this much pain ever again,' Inuyasha promised to himself.

Inuyasha was brought back to reality when he heard Kagome's small moan. He eyes traveled to his face as he watched her squirm underneath him. His gaze met her and she lifted her head to kiss him.

Inuyasha moaned and deepened the kiss as he began to move inside of her. Kagome broke away from the kiss to let out a loud moan that had Inuyasha moving faster to hit that spot again and again.

The two broke away from all of reality as they moved to the beat of each other's rapid heartbeats. They were the only two people in existence as they pledged themselves to each other for all eternity.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as the half demon brought her over the edge and into a world of complete warmth and euphoria.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled his triumph into the night as he followed Kagome over that cliff and released his seed into her womb.

While still inside of her, Inuyasha leaned down and sunk his fangs into the junction of Kagome's neck, marking her as his. Kagome tilted her head to the side to give him more access. Inuyasha bit his own tongue and began to lap at the small wounds on Kagome's neck, allowing his blood to mingle with hers.

If Kagome were in a right frame of mind, her miko training would have alerted her to that fact that she had just become a mate to a demon, but in her lust clouded mind she could only focus on the pleasure that Inuyasha was bringing her.

Inuyasha slowly pulled out of her and released her neck from his hold. He fell to the bed beside his mate and pulled her to him, his hands locked around her waist possessively. He rested his head atop hers, his face buried in her hair.

He lovingly pulled the blankets up around her naked body before placing a light kiss to the top of Kagome's head.

"Goodnight, my mate," Inuyasha whispered before closing his eyes, a look of peace on his face.

"Mm….'night," Kagome murmured, as she too slowly fell asleep.


End file.
